The Adventures of A Modern Day Middle Schooler
by Catluver3
Summary: The adventures of a modern day middle schooler. There. Summed it up in eight words.
1. Hey, Hermia

Welcome to the _fabulous _story of my life_. _Well, fabulous if you consider fabulous to mean "Just like anyone else's"

Sorry. I'm getting off subject.

Anyway. My name is Nicole (what a _fabulous _name). I go to an advanced school. Or "the nerd school for special people" as my friends like to call it. It's not your ordinary everyday school.

Well, I mean it sort of is. We still have homework and stuff...

What mean to say is that we're not your average everyday nerds. We're bonkers. Yeah. You heard me right. Bonkers.

For some reason everyone who goes here is special in their one little way. I'm not even sure if all of us are that smart. As you'll soon learn, although we're nerds, we have a weird side.

**Chapter 1 **

I gazed at James dreamily. James has to be the hottest guy on the face of the planet. Like hotter than a supermodel.

**(For some reason there are supermodels at a nerd school?)**

As you can imagine I'm also known for my superhuman good looks. I mean flowing blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean... Okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating just a tiny bit. Okay! I'm exaggerating a lot of a bit.

I do look _kinda _like a supermodel though.

**(Crashing Sound) "You do not look like a supermodel!" (my brother) "Yes I do! I'm so gorgeous that guys follow me home!" (me) "That's Bret! He doesn't count! He's a stalker!" **

Okay then. Maybe I don't.

As I was saying, I was staring at James. Lost in the eyes staring.

Then the horrible happened.

He walked over to me.

And you know when you're lost in someone's eyes? How you don't notice anything? Well, that's what happened to me.

"Hey Nicole," he said. "You want to go check out the cast list with me?"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my daydream. (I was talking Britishly.) "Tea and crumpets?"

"Uh, I guess that's a no then," he said sadly, walking into the hallway.

Great. Now I'd made my soulmate, I mean _Crush _hate me.

Just then, Jake walked up to my desk, making my day worse. "Hey Hermia," he said (the play we were doing was A Midsummer Night's Dream), "If I get Lysander and you get Hermia, we're going to have to do some smoochy-smoochy. Why don't we go ahead and practice?"

Ugh. I leaned over (Jake was extremely short) and said, "Well, we'll just have to see about that. You don't even know if we got the parts."

"We! She called us we! Did you hear that?" he asked running over to his friend David. He kept blabbing.

I walked into the hallway to check the cast list (and to avoid the Jake pain).

I ran my finger down the list.

Rob- Puck, Grace- Helena, Amy- Titania, Hermia. Aha! There it was.

The name was...

Nicole! OMG! Then I found Lysander's name...

James! Double OMG! I did my little victory dance.

Just then, Jake came out. He checked the cast list. "Hermia!" he said to me. "I knew that we were meant to be together!"

"Check the cast list again, little boy," I replied slyly.

After checking the cast list again, Jake cried over-dramatically, "No! Hermia! I knew that we were meant to be together! It was fate!"

**Wow. He's special.**


	2. The Play

_Author's Note: The first chapter was supposed to be called, The Crush (It's not a crush it's an obsession! Or is it the other way around?)_

**Chapter 2- The Play (Where I should have gotten to kiss James!)**

The wedding bells rang. My flowing train was held up by two peasants. James stepped out wearing a _toga_. Well, that was kind of random. He stepped forward. I stepped forward. He stepped forward. I stepped forward.

** Okay. We stepped forward a lot. **

We met. The priest began to speak (Bla bla bla). Then, "You may kiss the bride." Our lips leaned, yearning to meet when... "Cut!"

I looked up. There was the Director. "No, no, no!" he said. "You've got to say, 'Fair Hermia, do you take this man to be your husband?' Then, 'And Lysander, do you take this woman to be your wife?' I've told you about a million times! You've got to say that!"

"Sorry sir," said the priest.

Just then the bell rang.

"All of you to your next classes," said the Director. "Come prepared tomorrow!"

**The Next Day**

I stood in the school bathroom, putting on my golden makeup.

I sighed.

_How much more nervous could I get?_ _I didn't even have time for sarcasm!_

"Five minutes!" called the Director from outside the bathroom.

_Great. _

I finished my makeup and ran into the hallway, and into backstage.

I peered out through the curtains. I saw at least one thousand pairs of eyes.

_Man, our school has a big auditorium._

**(Chapter Break) **

It was the last scene.

The marriage scene.

The kissing scene.

I could hardly wait. I'd been in love with James for almost three years and I would finally get to kiss him!

I walked on stage my gorgeous white, strapless gown glittering in the spotlight.

From the other side of the stage stepped out...

_Oh god._

It wasn't James. It was Jake. Wearing James's costume (which by the way was much too big for him) he looked like a little girl.

He rushed forward to hug me.

_Well this day just kept getting worse._

The priest began to speak, but Jake didn't wait.

He pulled down my head and kissed me.

I wanted to break away but was scared that if I did the Director would kill me. Literally.

When he finally stopped, the audience was tearing up.

"Love can never wait!" shouted one of the audience members.

The rest of the cast came out from backstage to bow.

And so did James. But not in the way you would expect. He hopped out on his knees, wrists bound.

The whole audience cracked up.

_At least they thought it was a joke. _

James ripped of the ropes stood up and...Kissed me.

I kissed him right back.

The whole audience cheered.

Jake stood up, looking angry.

_Catfight._


	3. The Proposal

**Hey guys! It's Catluver3. I was just thinking about the phrase, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." So I was just thinking about it randomly (please don't ask) and I realized just how stalkerish it sounded. I mean, what kind of doctor comes to your house?**

**Chapter 3- The Proposal (Cue sound effect of terror)**

Okay. Today breaks the record. For. Weirdest. Day. Of. All. Time. Even weirder than the play.

"Hey! Hermia!" Jake called from down the lunch table. _Ugh. I thought he'd given up calling me that. _"Wanna get married?"

_OK. I'll admit it. That one caught me a bit off guard._

My friend Amy laughed and spit milk out her nose. **(Another one of my "special" friends)**

"She says yes!" Grace shouted.

_Grr... I weel keel Grace! _I thought.

"Great!" shouted back Jake. "We'll have the marriage at recess! Who wants to be the 'bodyguard'?" **(By bodyguard, he meant people to drag me to the wedding.)**

Grace and Marquis raised their hands.

I looked over at James for help. After all, we were dating. **(Sorry, I forgot to tell you!) **He was no help. He probably thought it was funny.

**(Chapter Break) **

Soon, all the "jobs" were divided up evenly.

"Can't wait for the wedding, _Hermia_," Amy teased.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered.

"No problem, Hermia, no problem," said Grace as she patted me on the back.

**Cliffhanger! Bet you didn't see the marriage coming. I know this is really going to be surprising, but this seriously happened to me. I seriously got married. I seriously got called Hermia for about a month afterwards. I seriously got married to an extremely short kid!**

** Sorry this chapter was so short! The "marriage" will be longer. **


	4. The Marriage

**Chapter 4- The Marriage (Wow. In sixth grade. That must be a record.)**

_ Ugh. Recess. _

For the one time in my life I was actually dreading going outside.

"Marriage time!" called out Jake.

_Naw dip, Sherlock. _

**(Chapter Break) **

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, racing across the field.

"But we're just going to drag you to your forced marriage!" cried Grace innocently.

"Listen," Marquis said, stopping. "This isn't right. I guess we won't make you go."

Grace winked. "Yeah. I feel bad. Marquis is right."

"Really?" I asked turning around. "Because-"

Just then, Grace and Marquis each grabbed one of my arms.

"Tricked you!" Grace said excitedly.

They began to drag me to my wedding.

**(Chapter Break)**

Five minutes later, they had dragged me over to the "Chapel", which really was a giant tree with a little stage thing under it.

"Hermia!" called Jake, running over to hug me. "You made it!"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "If made it means I was dragged here against my will, then yes, I made it."

"We're ready to start!" Jacob, the "Priest" said excitedly. The whole fifth grade gathered around. "Say 'I do' and you're married."

"I do," said Jake.

"Really?" I asked. "We just have to say 'I do'?"

"Yay!" screamed Jake. "She said I do!"

I started to say something, but Bret (also known as "The stalker") stepped up onto the stage. He sniffed my head. "Mmmmm... I love Herbal Essences Hydralicious Coconut shampoo." Everyone gawked at him. "What?" he asked. "I'm just stating the facts."

Everyone turned back toward the wedding.

_That was weird. _

"Kiss! Kiss!" screamed the crowd.

One little fourth grader stepped up. "Come on fourth graders! Let's help Nicole!" About a hundred fourth graders stepped up and grabbed my left arm, attempting to pull me away. Jake lunged forward and grabbed my right arm. Other sixth graders followed. They all began tugging.

_Yes. Let's rip Nicole limb from limb_, I thought sarcastically. _I'll have to remember to thank the fourth graders later._


	5. Marquis

**It's a little bit short...**

**Sorry everyone! I'm going to have a lot of chapters in this story, but most will be short parts of the day!**

**Chapter 5- Marquis (the special)**

"Call you tonight!" called Jake as he walked down the hall to his math class.

I growled.

_Oh well_,I thought. _At least he's not in my math class._

I walked in the classroom and sat down. Marquis came and sat next to me. I groaned.

"Hey Nicole! Hey Nicole! Hey Nicole!" Marquis practically shouted.

In reply I asked, "Marquis, did you take your medicine this morning?"

"No! I actually forgot! But my doctor says that if I don't take them I'll get really really hyper!"

I hadn't actually know that he took medicine...

"You seriously take medicine?" I asked.

"Yeah! I! Do!" he then began drawing on my arm with his finger.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he said then began to draw again going, "Line, line, line."

Our teacher began to talk about Quadratic Equations.

Suddenly Marquis shouted, "OMG! There's a chair on the roof!"

There was in fact a chair on the roof.

"Marquis!" our math teacher said harshly. "Sorry, class for the interruption. Now I will show you how to solve a quadratic equation... **(blah, blah, blah)**"

But Marquis was not intimidated. He stood up and began dancing. "I'm Marquis!" he sang. "And I'm special!"

"Marquis!" our teacher shouted again. "Go to the office!"

He sang and danced his way down to the office.

"Ms. Rachel?" I asked. She turned around. "Marquis takes medicine and he forgot to take it this morning. You should-"

"How dare you!" Ms. Rachel shrieked, interrupting me. "That was not very nice! You will join him!"

"But-" I started to complain.

"Now!" she shouted.

So that's how I spent the rest of my afternoon, stuck in the principal's office. Because of Marquis.


	6. The Bus Ride

**Chapter 6-The Bus Ride...**

"Nicole?" James asked a little timidly. We were standing out in the bus loading zone.

"Yeah?" I said angrily.

If I didn't tell you, I broke up with James earlier in the day. Right after I got back form the office.

It was dismissal time and I was just minding my own business when I saw James _flirting _with another girl! So we broke up. There you have it. (Very descriptive, aren't I?)

"Nicole?" James said again. "I wasn't flirting with Sophie. I love _you_."

"Oh yeah," I replied snottily. "You were just 'yawning' when you PUT YOUR ARM AROUND HER! And when you kissed, you were GIVING HER CPR!"

"That must have been some other guy. I was in Ms. Stephanie's room getting the homework assignment."

I yawned and stormed off toward my bus. At least he didn't ride my bus.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Lalalalalallama!" Matt sang. He was funny/annoying and just a little bit, maybe, just cute.

"Shut up, Matt!" called one of the seventh graders from the back of the bus.

"Yeah!" Bret agreed. "Shut up or I'll sneak into your house and steal all your shampoo!"

Bret must be obsessed with hair care products...

"No, I will never shut up!" shouted back Matt. "Lalalalalallama!"

I shoved Matt's jacket into his mouth. "Here," I said. "Sing through this."

"Okay," Matt said through the jacket. "Lalalalalallama!" he grabbed my scarf. "Here doggy!"

There is something seriously wrong with that kid...

**(Chapter Break)**

The bus was finally at the hub.

I climbed off. I'd had enough of, "Lalalalalallama!"


	7. Fub

**Chapter 7- Fub**

I was sitting at lunch the next day when Rob began a new "phase". Sometimes he has about a week where he'll think of a theme for himself. For example, British. He'll talk in a British accent all week and only eat "tea and crumpets". And he'll call the bathroom a lavoratory. (He pronounces it lav-ora-tree)

This week his theme was advertiser, which I have to say, is the worst theme yet.

"My new name is Fub!" Rob shouted.

"Since when?" Amy asked.

"Since this morning. Cleo wrote Fub on my Math Stars paper. Cleo blushed. If I haven't told you yet, Cleo is very shy. And doesn't talk much.

"I'm sorry," Cleo said softly. "It fits you."

I sighed. Apparently Rob liked his new nickname. That couldn't be good.

I was right. He started singing, "Fub's Energy Drink!" he took his food (which was ketchup, salad, apple slices, and a brownie) and mashed them into a mound.

"More like Fub's Energy Barf. Doesn't even look like a liquid." Grace muttered.

"Gives you more energy!" "Fub" said in a sing-songy announcer voice. "

Eat it, then run to the can! Mmmm!"

He paused, then said in his regular voice, "Who dares me to eat it?"

We all raised our hands. Fub ate it. He turned green. I whistled, then walked away. Didn't need to see the end of _that_ story.

**This is one of the surprisingly true things! I actually have a friend who thought his name was Fub and made "Fub's Energy Drink!" His name, however, was not Rob. **


	8. The Reunion Wedding

**I'm going to try to make this story about 10 chapters. So this might be one of the last ones. Savor the moment...**

**Chapter 8- The Reunion Wedding **

Two weeks of school passed peacefully. Well, as peaceful as "Lalalalalallama!", "Fub's Energy Drink!" and "Hermia!" being heard every two seconds will allow.

It was a week from the half year mark. It started out as just an ordinary day, James begging me to be his girlfriend, when rumors began spreading.

The Reunion Wedding.

**(Chapter Break) **

"Hey, Amy," Grace whispered in my ear (Amy and I have the same hair color) "Did you hear that Tate's planning a reunion wedding?" I turned around to stare at her. Grace blushed. "Uh... Disregard everything I said! I was just joking!" Grace hurried away.

"Hermia!" I heard form behind me (anyone else having deja vu?). I turned around to face, you guessed it, Jake. "I've got something awesome planned."

"What is it?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jake didn't catch it. "Well..." he said. "I can't tell you!"

**(Chapter Break)**

"Come on!" Amy shouted. We were walking across the field nearby Jake's house. "He's throwing you a surprise party! I wasn't supposed to tell you, but, I just had to!"

We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" called a sing-songy voice from inside. The door was cracked open. "What's the password?"

"Rutabaga," Amy said simply.

"Come on in." The door was opened and Amy and I stepped into a very decorated room. There were all the fifth and fourth graders and sixth graders.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

"Welcome to the Reunion Wedding!"

I groaned.

**(Chapter Break)**

Almost three hundred students led me outside. Set up out there was a cardboard gazebo.

A young girl handed me a very fancy dress.

Jake stepped up. "Hermia! I'm so glad that you could make it!" He gestured to my dress. "Go and put it on."

I started to question him, but before I could get anything out, he said, "Soon all will be explained, young Padawan."

**(Chapter Break)**

After I'd changed into my wedding dress (I wouldn't of, except for the fact that there were at least one hundred people outside the bathroom door that told me that they wouldn't let me out till I'd changed) I walked out into the backyard where the gazebo was.

Surprisingly, Jake was wearing a tux T-shirt. The irony.

One kid turned on a radio, which spouted Guns and Roses music.

I was pushed forward, coming face-to-face with Jake. Someone began a chant of, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

A throng of people surrounded us.

A hand reached out of the bushes.

I considered my options. 1, kiss Jake. 2, grab the hand.

I chose option number two.

The hand pulled and I found myself face-to-face with Matt. Who I suddenly realized I liked.


	9. How Are You Going to Get Us Out of This?

**Chapter 9**

I stared into Matt's eyes. Big brown ones.

He brought my head forward and my lips to his. We stayed like that for a while.

At least until we heard shouts.

I giggled. "How are you going to get us out of this one?"

Matt shrugged. "Didn't really plan that far ahead."

And with that, the two of us jumped from the bushes, holding hands.

**(Chapter Break)**

I laughed. Matt was just so funny and cute, I couldn't believe I had once liked James.

I slurped the last bit of ice cream from the milkshake we were sharing. After escaping, we had walked down to the ice cream shop in the park, about five minutes away from my house.

"I really enjoyed today, even if it meant escaping from a psycho who tried to marry me," I said.

I turned around and put on my sweatshirt. (Matt had helped me to rescue my clothes from Jake's house.)

I checked my watch. 4:56. I had to get home.

I stood up and walked for the door.

But Matt grabbed my arm. "Nicole?" he asked nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"Of course."

We kissed.


	10. The Dance

**The last chapter! Hope you enjoy! I tried to make it romantic...**

**Chapter 10**

The day of the dance.

I fixed my last strand of hair in place and stood back to admire my short purple rose strapless dress in the mirror.

My blonde hair was tucked into a tight bun, with one strand hanging out. I'd found the hairstyle in my friend Emma's _Teen Girls _magazine.

I had on my favorite shoes ever, my knee high converses.

I walked downstairs. The doorbell rang. There Matt was, wearing (not a t-shirt) tux with. He looked fabulous.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

**(Chapter Break)**

We arrived at school thirty minutes later. It had been the best thirty minutes of my life. Matt had rented a limo and we had partied the whole way to school, listening to Katy Perry.

The gym had been tricked out with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, party tables, and loads of streamers.

We danced. It was fun, even if we weren't the best dancers.

Finally, nearing the end, a romantic song came on.

"Would you care to dance?" Matt asked, talking in a goofy British accent.

"Of course," I answered.

We began to sway. Matt held me in his arms and brought my head up to his lips.

Maybe being a middle schooler wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
